


He Will Tear Your City Down

by nicetomeetmew



Series: Soldier, Poet, King [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: ...yeah it's just angst, Angst, Gen, I'm really sorry about this I swear, Legend is a self-blaming worried brother bastard, Poisoning, Poor Wind, Soft Legend, Suicide Attempt, Time is best dad, Warriors has a bad time, Wind is wise, again. I am so sorry, and... poor Wars, never mind, no matter what, not beta read we die like..., oh and Wars loves his wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetomeetmew/pseuds/nicetomeetmew
Summary: Warriors' is overwhelmed with the pressure of his titles and makes a drastic move. What if Legend didn't reach him in time?Or:- Soldier, Poet, King - the bad ending.
Relationships: Legend & Time (Linked Universe), Legend & Warriors (Linked Universe), Legend & Wind (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Soldier, Poet, King [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156844
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	He Will Tear Your City Down

**Author's Note:**

> So I got hit really hard by writer's block and I got inspired to write a bad ending to SPK for no particular reason. The actual ending will be out as soon as possible, but for now I hope you guys enjoy this, as much as you can... considering to tags (I'm not gonna sugercoat it. This is sad). 
> 
> Major point:- This takes place during chapter 4 of SPK, near the end of it to be precise. I've added part of chapter 4 to make it a bit clearer, just know where this takes place in case you need to read the previous chapters for a refresher. 
> 
> TW for suicide attempt, posioning, and, well... death (I'm really sorry. Honest.)

That night, Legend offered to take first watch. He noticed several of the others giving him weird looks, but he ignored them. There was no way he could sleep. He thoughts were plagued with his fight with Warriors, with the poems, with the image of Warriors lying, unmoving at the bottom of that cliff.

_That idiot. Why is he so stupid?_

Sitting at the very edge of the camp, Legend flicked through Warriors' notebook once more. He didn't understand it. Sure, he didn't know much about him but why on the goddess's green earth would he want to die?

"I want that back."

Legend jumped, wheeling round to see Warriors himself standing behind him, leaning heavily against a tree.

"Do you have to keep scaring the shit out of me?" Legend huffed, snapping the book closed. Warriors stumbled forward, sitting down next him with his hand out expectantly. The veteran hesitated.

"No," he said finally. He ignored the death-glare the elder hero gave him and held the book out of his reach. "I want to know first. I want you to tell me why you did what you did.”

"I-"

"Don't you even dare try to get of this. I'm not stupid, War. I know you tried to kill yourself. What I don't know is _why_." His mind wandered back the night he found him training. "Is... is it because you don't think you're perfect?"

"...Something like that," the captain mumbled, curling into himself as much as his injured ribs would let him.

A few silent moments passed before, he looked back up.

"I promise you; I didn't jump off that cliff," he said softly. "It was dark. I lost my footing."

Legend opened his mouth to protest.

"But..."

Legend watched as slowly, Warriors reached down and fumbled one-handed with a small pouch on his belt, eventually pulling out a small red vial.

"You were right about one thing." Warriors clutched the small bottle tightly, pain flashing in his eyes.

Realisation dawned upon the red-clad hero. He stared at the tiny bottle, and it all fell into the place.

"That... that's poison isn't it?"

He didn't need an answer. Warriors stared ahead unblinking before taking a deep breath.

"I've had it for a long time..." he whispered.

"But... why? Why do you need to be perfect? And why is it so bad if you're not?" Legend asked, not taking his eyes off him. "No one is perfect, you know."

Another heavy silence fell before finally, Warriors rested the bottle on his lap and reached under his shirt, pulling out a long golden chain.

"I need to be perfect because it's what everyone... my people expect from me." He held the necklace out, revealing an intricate gold ring hanging off the end. Legend stared at it. He'd seen his fair share of rings, both enchanted and otherwise, but there was something about this one... almost like he'd seen something just like it somewhere. Then it hit him.

"Is that a _wedding ring_?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Warriors nodded, brushing his fingers gently over the elegant metalwork. He smiled wistfully.

"At first... I thought this was exactly Time said his was. A powerful magic. A sign of love." His expression darkened. "I was wrong. It's a shackle. A reminder of all the eyes I have on me. I love my wife. And I know she loves me. But... there's no time for love in my world. I have an army to lead, people to guide." He dropped the ring suddenly, burying his head in his uninjured hand. "And I've left them all. I'm here, chasing whatever unknown evil this is and I've left Z- my wife alone." He let out a little chuckle. "Not that she can't handle it. She's a far better leader than I ever could be."

Legend was silent. He stared at the captain, completely flabbergasted. He opened his mouth, then shut again. He was completely and utterly speechless.

Warriors finally looked back up at him. "Now do you understand why I didn't tell you?"

Legend nodded slowly and Warriors looked away, once again fiddling with the small bottle. A beat passed.

"There's something I don't understand," Legend said. "I know you're a captain and that you lead an army, but the way you were talking... you make it sound like there's so much more than that."

Warriors hummed, clearly not willing to provide a straight answer. Legend huffed in frustration.

"I don't get it! Who else could you possibly have to lead unless..." he trailed off, eyes landing on the ring again. It was so elegant, so golden, it could only have been bought by someone with a great deal of money.

_People to guide... I left them all... I've left Z- my wife..._

"No fucking way..." he breathed. Warriors suddenly straightened up, looking him dead in the eyes.

"My wife is Queen Zelda. And... I am Link. The king of Hyrule."

…

Legend sat, stunned. He watched as Warriors fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable with the amount he was staring at him. But Legend didn’t care. He could hardly believe what he was hearing.

“You’re the king of Hyrule?”

“Did I stutter?” Warriors snapped back, before catching himself and heaving a sigh. “...yes. Yes I am.”

Before Legend really knew what he was doing, he burst out laughing, startling the man next to him. “You.... _you’re the king of Hyrule_!” he spluttered.

He trailed off as Warriors looked away, once again hunching over himself.

“You’re not the only who acted that way,” he whispered. Legend cursed himself for being so stupid. Of course, someone laughing in his face was the last thing his companion needed right now.

“I’m sorry, I just” he started, shaking his head. “I can’t believe it. Why didn’t you tell anyone?” The urge to call him “Your Majesty” sat right at the tip of his tongue, but he held it back.

Warriors suddenly angrily got to his feet, stumbling slightly at the shift in height.

“Because! What would everyone think?! I’m supposed to be this perfect figure, a captain, a ruler and I left my people to what? Jump across time?”

“Technically, you’re saving nine kingdoms at once,” Legend pointed out.

Warriors glared at him. “You don’t understand. You could never understand. That’s why I didn’t tell anyone.” He looked down at his hand and Legend saw that ominous flash of red.

“I’m a failure. I’m a failure as a knight, as a hero, and as a king.” He gave Legend a gaze filled with so much pain. “Everyone would just be better off without me.”

Before Legend could fully comprehend what was happening, Warriors popped the tiny cork out of the bottle. His hand shook as he raised the vial to his lips.

“NO!” Legend screamed. He jumped up, darting forward.

He reached out, grabbing Warriors by the arm, just as he saw the contents of the bottle slipped away. Unable to slow down, he collided with the other hero, knocking them both the ground. He heard Warriors let out a cry of pain as he landed on his injured arm, followed by the unmistakable sound of breaking glass. Legend hurriedly pulling himself up, staring down at the other hero in horror. He lay crumpled on the grass, clutching his hand which was now embedded with slivers of red glass.

“What have you done?” Legend gasped, reaching out for him. Warriors pulled away, tiny tremors wracking his shoulders.

“Just... go away...” he whispered, slowly backing away until he slumped again a nearby tree.

“You _idiot_. You... you’re so... so _stupid_ ,” Legend ranted, jumping to his feet. He stormed towards him, his mind working fast. He had made the poison himself; there was no way of knowing what was in it. He had to help him... but he didn’t know how.

Warriors pathetically curled into himself as the veteran approached, mumbling at him to leave him alone.

“Shut up and look at me,” Legend growled, crouching in front of him. Warriors sluggishly lifted his head, doing his best, and failing, to glare at him. He was even paler than he had been before, and beads of sweat were already forming on his creased brow. Legend swore, trying to ignore the wild pounding of his heart. He had to do something, and he had to do it now.

“Listen to me. I’ll be right back. Don’t move and whatever you do, _stay awake_.”

“D-don’t-”

Legend ignored his whispered pleas and sprung to his feet, running back to the camp as fast as his legs could carry him, desperately forcing himself to stay calm.

_It’s fine. He’s going to be **fine**._

_...but what if he’s not?_

_Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP._

Violently shaking the tiny voice from his head, he sprinted directly towards where Time was sleeping. He dropped down unceremoniously beside him, frantically shaking his arm.

“Time!” he yelled, not even trying to keep his voice down. “Time, get up _now_!”

The eldest hero’s eye suddenly snapped open. He shot upright, almost colliding with him.

“Legend?” he asked in confusion. “What are you-?”

“Warriors.... he-” Legend cut himself off, scrambling back to his feet. “Look there’s no time just get up. I’m going to get Hyrule. _Hurry_.”

Clearly sensing the urgency in his voice, Time nodded shortly. Legend rushed over the traveller, practically screaming at him to wake up. In the background, he dimly registered the sounds of the others stirring, asking about the commotion. He ignored them.

_There’s no time._

“What’s going on?” he heard Wind ask sleepily as he dragged a bemused Hyrule to his feet.

_No time, no time, no time._

“Come on,” Legend growled, pulling the traveller along, only pausing to grab his bag.

“Legend where are we going? What’s wrong?” Hyrule asked warily, stumbling after him.

“Just _hurry_. We don’t have any time,” he snapped, satisfied when he noticed Time hurrying to catch up with them. He took off running, ignoring Hyrule’s surprised yelp.

_Hurry, hurry, **hurry**._

They dashed to where Legend had left the captain, only to freeze in horror as he came into view.

Warriors was doubled over, vomiting violently into the grass. Legend cursed loudly, abandoning Hyrule to rush forward to help in, wincing as the other hero looked up, revealing a streak of blood staining his chin.

“Shit, _fuck_ ,” Legend muttered, pushing him back against the tree, trying to ignore his pained groans.

“What happened?!” Hyrule cried, dropping down beside the two, Time following close behind.

“G-go away,” Warriors gasped, trying to push them away. Legend caught Time looking down at his glass-ridden palm, an unreadable expression flitting across his face. He gestured to Hyrule who was instantly at his side, gently taking hold of the injured hand.

“S-stop.”

“It’s okay,” the traveller reassured him kindly, reluctantly tightening his grip on Warriors’ wrist as he tried to yank his hand away.

Legend shook his head. “His hand isn’t the problem.” He took a deep breath, avoiding Warriors’ eyes. “He drank... he drank poison.”

“What?” Hyrule cried, the blood draining from his face. He immediately shifted his position so that he was looking the captain directly in the eyes. “What did you drink?” he asked seriously, an air of forced calm surrounding him.

Warriors ignored him, wrapping his arms tightly around his stomach with a pitiful whine.

“He made it himself,” Legend answered, still avoiding the glare he could feel burning into his skull.

Hyrule sat back on his heels, biting his lip nervously. “How much was there?” The veteran held apart his fingers to demonstrate the size of the vial. A worried frown took over Hyrule’s face.

“This is bad,” he mumbled.

“Gee you _think_?!” Legend snapped angrily.

“Legend,” Time said warningly. Legend looked up sharply to see Time giving him a stony glare. He turned back to Warriors, his glare melting into a look of pure concern.

“What happened?” he asked, his tone filled with worry and compassion. Warriors said nothing, trying to turn away, curling further into himself. Legend frowned, wondering if he should just tell them everything. He had to... didn’t he?

“Just tell them,” he murmured instead. He could feel Time and and Hyrule’s confused eyes on him, but he ignored them, fixing Warriors with a steely glare. “You have to tell them.”

“I-”

“ _Warriors?!_ ”

Legend whirled round to see none other than Wind standing a few feet away, his mouth hanging open in shock, his eyes fearfully watching the scene in front of him.

“Warriors!” he yelled, running towards them, not heeding the shouts from the other heroes that were fast approached.

“Sailor wait-” Time warned, his words falling on deaf ears and Wind shoved past Legend, dropping to his knees beside the fallen captain.

“What happened?! Are you okay? You’re _bleeding_!”

At the last comment, Legend looked up sharply to see that, sure enough, a stream of blood had steadily begun to drip from the older hero’s nose. Warriors did nothing to stop it, screwing his eyes shut and turning away from the boy, cringing as words of equal concern were directed at him as the others joined the group.

“What’s going on?”

“Are you alright?!”

“What happened to your hand?”

“Is that _puke_?”

“Everyone, SHUT UP,” Legend shouted, anger building up unbearably inside him. This was hardly helping.

Heavy silence fell, broken only by Warriors’ muffled groans.

“Jus’... go,” he slurred, slumping further down the tree, not opening his eyes. Legend felt his fear grow as he noticed him start to shiver even more violently. He reached out to the shake his shoulder, but Wind beat him to it.

“Wake up, Wars!” he cried frantically. “We need to help you, we need-”

“...shut up.”

Wind froze, staring at Warriors in horror. “W-what?”

Warriors slowly half-opened his eyes, his face contorted in pain. “Don’ need you. Go... away...”

“B-but...” Wind stammered, his eyes shining with hurt. Warriors ignored him, mustering all his strength to sit up straighter.

“All of you j... just... go _away_. Leave me _alone_ ,” he growled, before gracelessly falling back, exhausted. He fruitlessly wiped at the blood dripping from his nose, his hands trembling.

“We’re not do anything off the sort,” Twilight interjected, striding towards them, the stern look on his face just barely masking the worry in his eyes. He crouched down beside them, gently pulling Wind away. The sailor yanked himself free, shaking his head.

“We have to do something,” he whispered.

“We will,” Time told him kindly. “But... it might be best for you to go right now.” He looked up at the others hovering around them. “All of you.”

Twilight’s brow furrowed, his eyes flicking from Time to Warriors to Wind and back to Time. Slowly, he nodded at his mentor, helping a protesting Wind to his feet.

“We can’t go! We...” Wind trailed off uncertainly, glancing down at Warriors’ shivering from. He looked so… defeated. Wild hesitantly approached them, putting a comforting arm around the youngest hero.

“Come on,” he said softly. “I’ll make you some warm milk. With loads of honey.”

Legend watched on silently, taking in the pained look on the champion’s face that he was clearly trying to hide. His heart clenched painfully at the sight. Wild was a perceptive person; just what was going through his head?

Wind gave Wild a small nod, tears hanging precariously from his eyelashes. The heroes reluctantly began to make their way back to their camp, only Twilight lingered. He gave him a questioning look, which was replied to with a short nod. Eventually, he got up and joined the others, leaving Time, Legend and Hyrule with Warriors.

Warriors who had ceased shivering and was now slumped limply against the tree, the only movement coming from the laboured, ragged breaths he was struggling to take in.

“Hey. Hey!” Legend yelled, startling the other two. He lunged forward, shaking Warriors harshly. “Wake up!”

Eyes still shut, Warriors let out a sound halfway between a groan and a whine, trying to pull away. Unbalanced by the act, he toppled to the side, landing right in Time’s arms. The eldest hero stared down at him, clearly fighting to keep his own fear at bay. He urgently looked to Hyrule.

“What do we do?” he asked, soothingly pushing Warriors’ damp hair back from his pale, sweat-ridden face. Hyrule bit his lip before rummaging in his bag, pulling a red potion out and handing it to Time.

“Give him this,” he ordered. “Hopefully it will be enough...”

“And if it’s not?” Legend questioned, not liking the uncertainty in the traveller’s voice. Hyrule averted his gaze, clenching his fists so tight his knuckles went white.

“I don’t know.”

Those three words were enough to send the tiny voice lingering in the back of Legend’s mind on a rampage.

_He’s getting his wish, it chanted gleefully. He’s going to-_

_Shut **up.**_

He watched nervously as Time hurriedly uncorked the bottle, awkwardly trying to shift Warriors into the right position with one arm. He held the bottle to the man’s lips, frowning as he turned his head away.

“Come on, captain,” Time coaxed gently. “You need to-”

“Don’...” Warriors mumbled. “...don’... call me... tha’.”

Time paused, glancing up at Legend questioningly. The veteran shook his head.

_“I’m a failure as a knight, as a hero...”_

Did Warriors truly think he no longer deserved any title he had?

“Okay, Warriors,” Time continued, dragging Legend’s attention back to the situation at hand. “You need to drink this okay?”

Warriors turned his head back, drinking the potion without complaint. Time set the bottle aside, holding the other hero carefully, wincing at every short, gasping breath he took. The three heroes sat, and they waited.

And waited. And waited.

And waited.

“It’s not working,” Hyrule whispered eventually. Legend hated him for it. He knew it wasn’t working. He could see it wasn’t working. But he could hear it. There had to be something, _anything_ they could do. There had to be.

“So, what we do?” Time asked, voicing Legend’s thoughts. Hyrule stared down at his hands, saying nothing. But the answer hung heavily above them, weighing down on each of them.

Nothing.

\---

“...and then... you know the rest.”

Legend risked looking up as he finished recounting the events of earlier that evening. And everything from before. The late-night training, the fight, the notebook... all of it.

A stifling silence fell, broken only by the shallow gasps coming from Warriors’ prone form a few feet away. Legend watched him, overcome with absolute hopelessness. Aside from the lurching of his chest as he struggled to draw in precious air, Warriors was lying completely still, a damp rag across his forehead. Even from where he was sitting, Legend could see how his face was scrunched in pain. Pain from the effort of merely staying alive.

“...is he going to die?” Wind asked quietly. He was tucked under Sky’s arm, buried in the older hero’s sailcloth, his face just barely visible. Tears stained his cheeks, unshed ones still clear in his eyes. He was staring pleadingly at Legend, silently asking him to say no. To say that he was going to fine. That everything was going to be okay. But Legend could see, deep down, Wind knew the truth.

No one answered the question. Everyone kept their gazes fixed firmly away from each other. Everyone knew the answer, and no one wanted to believe it.

But they needed to believe it.

Legend drew in a deep breath and stared the boy directly in the eyes.

“Yes. He... he’s going to die.”

Wind’s face immediately crumpled, and he threw himself into Sky, his whole body shaking with quiet sobs. The chosen hero himself held the younger close, looking completely shell-shocked. Legend looked away, avoiding the heartbroken faces of his companions.

This was all his fault. They were going to lose a brother and it was all. His. Fault.

“Legend.”

Legend looked up, roughly brushing away the tears that burned in his eyes, to see Time sitting down beside him. He laid a comforting hand on his back, giving him a small, sad smile.

“Please don’t blame yourself.”

“This is all my fault, Time,” Legend said quietly, looking into the campfire to avoid the curious gazes he could feel on him. “I should’ve said something. Then maybe...”

Time shushed him, rubbing his back kindly. “It’s not your fault. I promise.”

“But-”

“Legend,” Time interrupted firmly. “You are not responsible for anything that has happened to Warriors. Or for what he chose to do. There’s nothing you could’ve done.”

_There is. If you had told them, they would’ve spoken to him and he’d be sitting here right now._

But... what was there to stop him having taken that vial at a different time. Was Time right?

“...do you mean that?” Legend asked, painfully aware of how pathetic he sounded.

“I swear it to you.”

A pitiful whine saved Legend from pondering the truth of Time's words. He looked up sharply in time to see Warriors weakly trying to roll on to his side, his face contorted in a painful grimace. Legend sprung to his feet, hurriedly stumbling over to where he lay, reaching the hero at the same time as Twilight, who immediately yanked Warriors over just as he began to heave, violently coughing up nothing but bile streaked with blood carelessly onto his bedroll. The ranch-hand looked up as he soothingly rubbed Warriors' back, his face a picture of pure hopelessness.

"What do we do Time?" he asked quietly, voice directed over Legend's shoulder where the eldest hero was hurrying to join them. He watched as Warriors' coughs slowly began to fade away, reduced to tiny, short gasps. Twilight eased him back onto his back, murmuring pointless comfort as he groaned with each tiny movement.

"You know there's nothing we can do," Time replied sadly, couching down to replace the rag which had slipped from the captain's forehead.

"There has to be something," Twilight growled, fiercely clutching Warriors' shoulder as though he could physically tie him to the land of the living.

"Give it up, Twi," Legend interjected, ignore the look of pure fire it earned him. "We can't do anything. It's over."

"How can you-"

"S-stop..."

They both froze, staring down at Warriors, who had his eyes screwed up as though trying to block out the world around him.

"Stop... don' figh'..." he mumbled between his painful attempts at breathing.

"We're not fighting," Twilight reassured. He shot Legend a dangerous stare as he scoffed. "Vet..." he started warningly.

"That's enough," Time interrupted firmly, staring them both down with one of his signature glares. "This isn't helping so both of you stop it." He rubbed his face wearily, clearly trying his best to conceal the hopelessness he was feeling. "Legend, go get a cloth to clean this up. And Twilight go get Hyrule."

"What happened to 'there's nothing we can do'?" Legend asked bitterly, fully aware of how childish he sounded. He didn't care anymore. Time shot him a look, silently telling him to just do it.

Twilight reluctantly got up and made a beeline for the others, gesturing to Legend to follow. Legend looked uncertainly down at Warriors, who was now clawing at his chest with his uninjured hand, growing increasingly distressed. Time gently pulled his hand away, kindly telling him it was okay. Realisation dawned on the veteran hero as Warriors desperately tried to pull his hand free.

"Wait," he called out, darting to Time's side. He ignored the man's protests as he gently pulled down Warriors tunic, revealing his golden chain. He pulled it out, letting it rest on his tunic when Warriors pried his eyes open, looking pleadingly at Legend.

"G...give..." he whispered.

Hesitantly, Legend unclasped the chain, trying to ignore the heat radiating from the fever that was attacking his friend's body. He caught the chain as it fell free, slipping the golden band off it. He looked down, holding it uncertainly. Warriors' left hand, bandaged and resting on his chest, twitched as repeated the word "give" over and over. Legend carefully slid the ring onto the other's ring finger, ignoring the look Time was giving him. The ring glinted in the dim light, bright against Warriors' pallid skin. The hero glanced at it, his eyes growing glassy with unshed tears.

"'m sorry..." he sighed, let his eyes fall shut.

"Warriors you don't need to-" Time started.

"'m sorry... Zel...'a"

Time and Legend exchanged worried glances, just as Twilight reappeared, Hyrule in tow.

"How is he?" Hyrule asked, his face clearly betraying that he already knew the answer. He knelt down beside him, removing the cloth and resting his hand on his head, trying and failing to suppress a wince.

"Zelda..." Warriors groaned again, forcing his eyes open once more. "Where... where's...?" He looked dazedly around, face crumpling when he didn't find the face he was searching for. "Zel...da..."

"She... she's not here, War," Hyrule said carefully, cringing as his face crumpled, more tears falling freely down his cheeks. Legend felt his heart clench painfully at the sight. He's seen Warriors at what could only be described as his lowest point, be he'd never seen him cry.

"Tell us about Zelda," Legend said suddenly. Hyrule and Time looked at him in surprise. Legend ignored him, shifting forward to shake Warriors' shoulder and grab his attention. His sweat-soaked brow crinkled in confusion at the request, before morphing into as much of a smile as he could manage.

"Beau'iful... and... and kind and..." He trailed off, eyelids growing heavy.

"Hey, hey," Legend said urgently, shaking him again. "Come you id- War. Tell us more."

"S-she... don' deserve... her. She's... perfect." His tiny smile slipped away. "...love her..." He painfully turned his head to look at Time. "Tell her tha'? 'lease? An' tell her... s-sorry."

"I..."

Legend could see how desperately Time wanted to tell Warriors that he would be able to tell her himself. That this wasn't goodbye. The eldest hero glanced at Hyrule who gave him a tiny shake of his head.

"I promise," he said eventually, a tiny tremor in his voice.

Warriors hummed contentedly, letting his eyes close again. Legend felt his stomach drop as he lay motionless, almost weak relief when he lurched with the effort of another breath. He flicked his eyes to Hyrule who was watching Warriors, looking completely helpless.

“’Rule?”

The traveller looked up, gaze shifting sadly from Legend to Time and back to Warriors.

“He probably won’t make it through the night,” he whispered despairingly. Twilight dropped his head into his hands miserably as Time swallowed hard, slowly nodding at Hyrule’s declaration.

“Should we tell everyone?” Legend asked quietly. Twilight lifted his head, not looking directly at anyone.

“I’ll talk to them.”

He got up and walked away without another word.

“Damn it, Warriors…” Legend muttered angrily, running a hand through his hair. “What are we going to do?”

Hyrule ignored the question, wringing his hands desperately. Time drew in a deep breath.

“We’ll figure it out,” he said evenly, his expression sombre.

“Time?” a small voice said behind them. They turned to see Wind standing hesitantly a little bit away as Twilight led the rest of miserable-looking heroes towards them. Time patted the grass next to him.

  
“Come sit here, sailor,” he said kindly. Wind tentatively made his way over, sinking to his knees sadly. The others silently gathered around, settling on the grass in a loose circle. Warriors let out another pitiful sound, his eyes flickering open. He met Wind’s worried gaze, guilt flitting across his pained face.

“S…’ailor… ‘m sorry,” he slurred. “Shouldn’ h’ve… yelled.”

  
“I-it’s okay,” Wind said shakily. “Just… please don’t go, Warriors. Please.”

“Wind…” Time started sadly. But Wind ignored him, grabbing Warriors’ good hand pleadingly.

“Please don’t go. You *can't," he begged, gripping his hand as tight as he could. Warriors blinked up at him, his eyes red and pained.

"I... I don' wan' to..." Warriors mumbled weakly, clutching the sailor's hand back with as much strength as he could muster. "I don' wan' to... die... I don'..." He broke off as a violent fit of coughing wracked his body. Legend winced as more tiny drops of blood spattered past his lips, dribbling down his chin. He dropped down beside Wind, who was watching in absolute horror, wrapping both his hands tight around Warriors' as though he could take the pain away.

"I'm sorry, sailor," Legend said quietly, hesitantly placing his hand awkwardly on his back, leaving it there when the boy didn't pull away.

Everyone sat helplessly as Warriors coughed and coughed, gasping desperately in between each one. Legend gripped his tunic tightly with his free hand as he watched, trying to ignore how Wind trembled beneath his other.

After an excruciatingly long minute, Warriors' fell still, his coughs fading into nothing more than a feeble wheeze.

"Warriors?" Wind whispered fearfully, clinging to his arm. Legend's blood ran cold as the older hero did respond, his hand limp in Wind's hold. The sailor darted away from Legend, desperately shaking Warriors' shoulder.

"War, wake up!" he cried. "Please!"

"Wind..." Legend started, trying to pull him away. The sailor didn't listen to him, frantically begging his brother to open his eyes. Reluctantly, Legend grabbed his tunic and yanked him roughly back, heart heavy as he protested violently, as Hyrule checked over Warriors, his hands shaking.

"Is he...?" Twilight began, unable to say the word they were all dreading.

Hyrule looked up slightly, not meeting anyone's eye. "Not yet," he said sadly. "It probably won't be much longer."

Wind sagged in Legend's arms, defeated. Hyrule watched him, hopelessness all over his face.

"I'm sorry," the traveller whispered.

"It's not your fault 'Rule," Legend told him, stiffening as Wind turned suddenly, burying his face in his tunic. "It's going to be okay, sailor," he said as comfortingly as he could manage. Wind said nothing, simply letting his tears soak into the fabric.

"So, what are we going to do?" Twilight asked, his arms wrapped around Wild, who had hidden himself in his cloak.

"We shouldn't decide that now," Time replied, struggling to reign in the emotion taking over his expression. "We'll figure it out. It's going to be..." He trailed off, staring sadly at Warriors. "...okay."

"Oh, cut the crap," Legend snapped, unable to help himself. "It's not going to be okay. We don't know where we are, Warriors is _dying_ , and we have no way to tell his fucking wife."

"Legend, you are not helping," Time practically growled. "We will figure this out. And it is going to be okay."

"It's not. This is... it's not okay. It's never going to be okay."

Silence.

Legend slowly looked up, only to find everyone staring at him, open mouthed.

"What?"

"Legend... why are you so... angry?" Sky asked hesitantly.

"I'm not-"

"Vet," Twilight interrupted. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Legend said instantly. He looked away, avoiding the stony glare the ranch-hand gave him. He tried to ignore the eyes on him, cursing internally as Wind untangled himself from his arms to look up at him with teary concern.

"...it's all my fault, okay?"

"It's not-" Wind started right away. Legend shook his head.

"It is. I knew something was wrong and I said nothing. Yeah, it may have not changed anything but maybe it could have. For all we know, he'd be sitting here right now. But he's not. He's going to die and it's all my fault."

"Legend, I told you. You can't blame yourself for this," Time said.

"Then who the hell am I meant to blame?" Legend shot back, without thinking. Another awkward silence fell before Wind finally broke it.

"You're blaming yourself because you don't want to blame whose fault it really is," he said quietly.

"And who's fault is it?"

"...Warriors'."

Everyone stared at him, shocked by the pure honesty of his words.

"It is," Wind insisted. "He's the one who kept everything bottled up, and he's the one who... who did this. It's all his fault. No one else's." He looked back at Legend. "So, Time's right. Don't blame yourself. Please."

"Sailor-"

"No. Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault. Right?"

Quiet voices of agreement sounded all accompanied by looks of sincerity. Legend swallowed thickly, looking from Wind's tear-stained, honest face, to Time's kind, sorrowful one, to the other heroes' broken ones, and finally to Warriors' pained, sleeping one.

"I don't want to blame him," he mumbled.

"You don't need to," Time reassured, moving to sit beside him. Legend stiffened as the older hero kindly put his arm around him, before letting himself sink into the embrace. "You just need to not blame yourself," Time continued.

"Easier said than done, old man," he retorted half-heartedly.

"I know."

Throwing caution to the wind, Legend wrapped his arms tight around Time. The older hero held him comfortingly, until he eventually pulled away, roughly wiping away the tears that had gathered in the corner of his eyes.

"Thanks, Time."

Time smiled kindly in response. A smile that quickly faded as Hyrule suddenly spoke up.

"Guys..." he said hesitantly. Everyone looked up sharply. The traveller had his fingers resting on the hollow of Warriors' neck, a pained expression on his face.

"What is it?" Time asked, his voice unusually filled with emotion. Hyrule said nothing, his eyes glassy with unshed tears.

“H-he…” he stuttered. He drew in a shaky breath. “…he’s gone.”

Legend stared at him, unable to speak.

He knew it was coming. He _knew_ it was coming. But he wasn’t ready. He couldn’t be… there was no way…

He shifted his gaze to Warriors. Warriors, whose face had settled into a perfect picture of peace. Warriors, who was now completely still.

Warriors, who was just all of a sudden… gone.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I really am sorry. I knew this ended kind of abruptly, but if it's wanted I am down to write a second part with the aftermath... perhaps with Artemis' reaction? Maybe?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this "what if". And I promise that the real ending is coming soon ( I promise he lives)
> 
> As always, comments/contructive criticism are always appreciated <3


End file.
